


A Smile Takes Teamwork

by ThePagemistress



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Gen, Power Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: For the Tumblr dialogue prompt “Shut up, I am a delight!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw when you are ordered to post something on AO3 and your brain blanks on a title.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Simon startled, spinning around to see Will staring at him, the smallest hint of a bemused smile on his face. Before he could think of a way to explain why he was leaning over his son and making stupid noises in the middle of the Penske hospitality, he belatedly gasped, covering Beau’s tiny ears gently with his hands.

“This is how you talk around your son?”

Will flicked his gaze across to Liz who just bit back a smile of her own and shrugged as if to say ‘he’s your problem, not mine’. “You’re the one making farting noises in his face.”

Simon looked affronted. “Raspberries! They are called raspberries. You do them at babies to make them laugh.”

“Did it work?”

Simon had a peek at Beau who was just staring up at him, trying to figure him out. “Not yet. He is a tough one to crack. I just need to wear him down, you know? Like I did with you!” he added, grinning back at the Australian.

“I’m not sure we’ve got that kinda time. I mean, we’re talking into his college years here.”

“I haven’t even known you that long!” Simon said, not taking his eyes off of the baby as he continued making silly faces at him.

“Well, who said you’d won me over yet?”

“Shut up, I am a delight!” Simon responded, a complete lack of malice in his tone because he knew it to be true.

“Oh, _now_ who’s using harsh language around the baby?”

Simon just shushed him, turning his attention once more to Beau, determined to at least get a smile out of him.

After several failed attempts, Simon sighed. “He has no sense of humour, that boy. Takes after his father, I think, yes?” he said, directing the question at Liz who had just been watching them in amusement. “All of the funny bones went to your brother.”

“Oh god, don’t let him hear you say that,” Will muttered. “I’ll never hear the end of it. Look. Let me try something.” Will moved to stand right behind Simon, the both of them leaning over Beau who still had a confused, unblinking expression on his face. “Trust me?”

Simon hesitated. “I did up until you said this, yes.”

Ignoring the hesitation, Will just grabbed Simon’s ears and pulled them outwards. “Now blow your cheeks out like you’re blowing up a balloon.”

Simon did as instructed and heard Will do the same next to him. Almost immediately, Beau exploded in a fit of giggles. Simon lost his composure as he grinned down at the baby, completely delighted. “It worked! Oh, he is much more fun than you.”

“Yeah, he is,” Will agreed, rubbing Beau’s belly and smiling down at him too. Simon’s grin softened at the sight of them bonding. And then he frowned in thought.

“Could I not have just done my ears like that myself?” At Will’s blank expression, Simon demonstrated by pulling his ears out with his own fingers. “See? I can do this myself. I did not need the assist,” he added, teasing grin on his face.

“It’s called teamwork, mate,” Will said, brushing it off and not looking at him in the process. “You should look it up one day,” he continued, offering up a small smirk when Simon kicked him in the shin.


End file.
